Face Down
by Casey Crowe
Summary: Axel's abusing Roxas, and Sora's heart is breaking... [AU][SoraxRoxas][Songfic][Rated for Roxas' and Sora's pottymouths and implied abuse]


**Face Down**

**Authored By: Crow**

**Inspired By: General's and Spazzeh's obsession with SoraRoxas, and listening to 'Face Down' waaaay too many times.**

**Hullo all, I'm back :3 Enjoy, kthnxbye. This is AU, for those that didn't know.**

* * *

_Hey, boy, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

Sora blinked cautiously at Roxas, putting an arm around his closest friend. It was blantantly obvious Roxas was in trouble; he had bruises on his back, face, arms, legs, and God knows where else that Sora hadn't seen. He worried about his friend; more than what 'just a friend' should do. He was... in 'love' with him. Or whatever you'd like to call it.

Roxas, on the other hand, was like an innocent puppy, who kept following Axel, even after being kicked. He was hopelessly, helplessly, in love with the red-haired pyromaniac. He thought that Axel abusing him was his way of affection; surely he would be able to 'fix' Axel? Of... of course he would. Axel loved him, no matter what... right? He'd never do anything to seriously hurt him. Axel'd grow out of it.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"Hey, Rox..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you? You fall off a cliff or something?" Sora joked, grinning despite his heart aching. He knew what was happening; he just didn't want to accept it.

Sora _hated_ Axel. He hated him for what he was doign to Roxas. He hated him for _having_ Roxas, and then treating him like... like _this._ Like he was a toy that would never break, like he was some old rag doll that meant nothing to him. How _dare_ that bastard hurt Roxas?

"I'm fine. Hayner and Seifer just got a little rough during football." He smiled, trying his hardest to convince Sora he was fine.

"Since when did football hurt your _face_?" Sora coughed, pointing to the blackening bruise on Roxas's right cheek.

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?_

_Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life he has found._

"I...Shut up, Sora." Roxas growled, walking off.

"Roxas Carteny Strife, get your scrawny, beat-up ass back here!" Sora yelled, chasing after him.

In less than a second, Sora had Roxas pinned down beneath him. Roxas winced as his back was thrusted against the foresty grass of the woods; Sora'd picked a private place to corner him about Axel.

"Is it Axel?" Sora blurted out, no longer trimming the edges.

"Wha- No. Sora, get the fuck _off_ me." Roxas snarled, attempting to shove Sora off.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

"Roxas, I'm not a fucking idiot. Why didn't you tell me Axel was hurting you?"

Roxas didn't answer.

"Roxas..."

"Sora, I'm trying to help him. I know I can stop him, I know it!"

"Roxas, stop being fucking naive! You know he's going not going to quit!"

What had began as a quiet confrontation had now escalated into a shouting match. Sora vs. Roxas, ding ding ding!

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture._

Roxas was getting very agitated at his friend; why didn't he understand? He _loved_ Axel, and Axel _loved_ him!

"Sora, shut the hell up and mind your own fucking business! It's my body, goddamnit! Leave yourself out of this! Why do you care if Axel hurts me sometimes?"

"Because, Rox, you're my friend. And, goddamnit, I hate seeing my friends in pain because of something they can help. And you, Rox, can help yourself by breaking up with Axel."

_Crack._

That was the sound of the tree branch breaking due to Sora being flung against it. "Mother fuck, Roxas! I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need help! I'm fine on my own!" Roxas yelled, running towards the mansion.

Mother fucking _great_.

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?_

_Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life he has..._

Roxas gasped for breath as he slammed himself into the walls of the White Room. Why was Sora being so goddamn nosey? He'd be fine; Axel would never hurt him too bad!

...Or would he?

Sora's speech had made a bit of an effect on Roxas; now he doubted Axel's loyalty and love slightly... If he loved him, why did he hurt him? He rubbed his shoulder, thinking back to what he'd done to Sora. Roxas didn't know his own strength; he didn't mean to slam the brunette into a tree branch, but...

"R-Roxas..s.."

Roxas turned around in surprise; Sora could run _that_ fast with his back hurting? Wow.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

"Roxas, stop being such a pussy. I've never known you to r-run..." Sora growled, half-taunting, half-serious. His hands were on his knees; his back was probably hurting too much to stand up straight, Roxas realised.

"Sora..."

"Don't Sora me, you sonnuva bitch. I'm damn well tired of telling you; Axel. is. fucking. bad. news. And don't go all 'Oh I can help him'. You can't, Roxas. He _enjoys_ what he does to you. You can't f-fix a sadistic bastard like that, Rox."

Roxas blinked, stunned; Sora'd never chewed him out this badly before. Sure, he'd yelled at him, and sure, he'd cussed him out, but... never this badly. Did he need knocking sense into _this_ badly?

_Do you feel like a man when you push him around?_

_Do you feel better now as he falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life he has..._

Roxas hadn't even noticed that Sora had made his way across the room, only slightly staggering. "S-Sora?" Roxas blinked - had Sora just _hugged_ him? Was he _crying_? ...Dear Lord, what had he done?

"Rox...Roxas..." Sora sobbed, snuggling into his freind's shoulder, hs arms wrapped around Roxas's small body. He'd lost his facade; Roxas would know. He'd know Sora'd had a crush on him since third grade, he'd know that Sora was helplessly head-over-heels for him.

Before Roxas knew it, Sora'd stood up on his tippy-toes, pushing them into a sloppy kiss.

Shock ran through his body, but something else was slipping into his mind. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, kissing back.

_Face down in the dirt, he said,_

_"This doesn't hurt", he said,_

_"I finally had enough."_

This was much, much better than Axel's kissing.

_Face down in the dirt, he said,_

_"This doesn't hurt", he said,_

_"I finally had enough."_


End file.
